Memories of a Cave
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Lulu deals with difficult memories when the group comes upon the cave of Yojimbo...with the help of Rikku.


Author's Note: My second or so attempt at writing girl/girl, but I like the way it turned out. It's been a while since I've played this portion of the game, though, so bear with me if a few of the details are off. Also, if it seems a bit choppy, I apologize for that too.

* * *

><p>"Come, Yuna. Zanarkand is just over the mountain. We'll be there soon if we keep up this pace," Auron said as the group left the Calm Lands, intending to brighten everyone's spirits that they were so close to the end. Instead, the faces of Yuna's guardians fell at this realization. Certainly, they had almost fulfilled their goal—but at what cost?<p>

"Wait," Lulu said, almost hesitantly. "Sir Auron, Lady Yuna, if I might...I'd like to request a detour. It...it won't be long."

"Let's see what Lu needs, ya?" Wakka said, stepping up a little closer behind her.

"Oh—of course," Yuna said, nodding. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tidus said, doing his trademark fist pump. "Let's go!"

Lulu led the way down a small slope, certainly not far off the main path. At the bottom, a small, dark cave greeted them.

"A powerful Aeon resides in this cave," Lulu told the group. "But...getting to it is not without its challenges," she warned. "I...the first summoner I...she couldn't overcome them." A somewhat dark, sad look passed over Lulu's face for a fraction of a second.

"You mean she died?" Rikky blurted out, a bit insensitively. She blushed immediately afterward, in embarrassment. "Sorry..." she mumbled, taking a step back from Lulu.

Lulu shook her head a little, noticing Rikku's blush out of the corner of her eye. For being so exasperating sometimes, she was pretty cute. "I don't know what happened to her. If we want this Aeon's help, we need to be prepared for anything...she may be there still, unsent."

Wakka looked uneasy at the idea that she may have been left unsent. Auron remained expressionless.

"Let's go find this Aeon, everyone! I'm sure I can handle whatever's in there," Yuna said determinedly. With that, she walked off into the face. Seeing her fearlessness, her Guardians followed.

* * *

><p>Walking into the cave almost seemed oppressive. The air seemed stale except near the entrance. It was cool, but in a damp sense, making an almost-constant chill run down each Guardian's spine.<p>

Lulu had taken the lead as the group moved deeper, away from the entrance. Because she had been there before, she seemed the natural choice for a navigator. Following her was Auron, his sword at the ready. Tidus was third, followed by Yuna, then Rikku, Wakka, and Kimahri silently bringing up the rear.

"Take your time, Lulu. I know this must be hard for you," Yuna said after two rather harsh-looking monsters had attacked them.

Lulu nodded, but still looked shaken.

* * *

><p>The cave for darker the deeper they went. Lulu resorted to casting fire every so often to allow the group to see. But finally, the broke down. "I can't do this anymore. I hate this place...I hate these memories..."<p>

The Guardians heard the belts on Lulu's dress shift and clink slightly, moving away from them in the darkness.

"Someone should try talking with her," Auron said somewhat flatly, making no move to do so himself.

"I'll go, ya?" Wakka's voice seemed somewhat hesitant. Clearly, he didn't like the thought of being without company in the cave, even if it was to find Lulu.

Rikku sighed, sensing Wakka's unease. "I'll go if you'd rather," she offered timidly.

* * *

><p>"Luuuluuu," Rikku called quietly, trying not to draw the attention of any monsters. But with her keen thief hearing, it was hardly necessary. She heard Lulu's soft sobs, and went toward them.<p>

"Lulu, everyone's worried about you," Rikku said quietly, trying not to startle her. "Are you...going to be okay?"

"Oh, Rikku, it's...you," Lulu said in response, taking Rikku off guard. "I just thought it would be..."

Rikku blushed, glad the darkness was there to conceal it. "Well, Wakka offered, but..."

"No, you don't understand...I'm glad it's you." Lulu sniffed, a sense of finality penetrating the action. "I'm sorry, Rikku. This cave...it almost represents my failure as a Guardian. A failure I don't intend to repeat, by any means...but a failure nonetheless."

Rikku reached out her hand in the darkness toward the sound of Lulu's voice. Presently, and through no small amount of groping, she found the dark-haired woman's hand. "I understand," Rikku said. "But you're a great Guardian, Lulu! And if that summoner couldn't take on a few little monsters by herself, then she probably wasn't meant to take on Sin, anyway!"

Lulu's hand squeezed a little tighter for a moment. "Thanks, Rikku. I'm sure you're right."

"Do you...want to go back to the group?" Rikku asked a little reluctantly after a moment, still enjoying holding Lulu's hand.

Rikku felt the other woman draw closer; she felt her warm breath on her cheek. Then, a little hesitantly, her lips met Rikku's cheek, but Lulu kept them moving, as if searching for something. The kisses were feather light, but still sure and confident.

Rikku was slightly taken aback by Lulu's actions. Just the fact that such a beautiful and confident woman would choose her was astounding.

When their lips met, however, all of her thoughts melted away. The thief's knees began to give way underneath her as Lulu's tongue explored her mouth. But the mage held her up, keeping Rikku from falling.

Lulu's hand fell away from Rikku's when they broke for air. "Let's go back," she said quietly. "We can't keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen some time ago. The Guardians had set up camp outside the cave once they had emerged, triumphant.<p>

Rikku was lying awake in her tent, her head still spinning from the kiss. What would have compelled a woman with so much to offer to do that with her?

"Rikku," a voice, barely audible, said, just outside her tent. Lulu's voice.

"Come in," Rikku said, equally quietly. She heard the tend flaps swish, then:

"So you're awake."

Rikku nodded, sitting up to make room for the other woman.

Lulu, not waiting for more of an invitation, sat down. Her eyes, undoubtedly used to the semidarkness by then, took in Rikku's sleeping attire; a tight-fitting tank top and a pair of booty shorts. The mage was still in her dress.

Lulu reached out a hand to Rikku's cheek, gently touching it, then letting her hand slide down her face, finally resting on her left breast, feeling its heat through the cloth of her shirt.

"Shouldn't we talk about-" Rikku began, not trying to pull away.

"There's nothing to talk about," Lulu interrupted quietly, her thumb tracing a circle around Rikku's nipple. "I just...want you." She sighed, a pleading look crossing her face for a fraction of a second. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

Rikku shook her head no, leaning into Lulu's touch. "I want you too," she confessed. "You're so...strong."

The two women leaned toward each other again, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Rikku's tongue was the pioneer this time, playing with Lulu's, exploring her mouth. In the meantime, her hand, almost on its own accord, slid down the top of Lulu's dress, caressing the sumptuous flesh beneath.

Between kisses, the two shed their clothing, one article at a time (in Rikku's case, anyway). They both took time to admire and appreciate everything that was uncovered, whether with a kiss (as Rikku did to Lulu's breasts), or a touch (Lulu gently running her nails down Rikku's stomach).

"Rkku," Lulu whispered, her hand playing down Rikku's stomach.

The thief nodded, sensing what the mage wanted, and lay back down on the bed. It wasn't long before the felt Lulu's tongue exploring, and a feeling of pure pleasure washed over her.

"Lulu," she whisper-moaned, tangling her fingers in the other woman's hair. "Oh, please."

* * *

><p>At last, the waves of ecstasy subsided, and Lulu moved from between Rikku's legs to next to her on the bed. Rikku managed a weak smile, but Lulu could tell she was very spent.<p>

"That was...amazing," Rikku whispered appreciatively. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Lulu said. "I...needed that."

"Lulu, you have to remember...you're not a failure, no matter what. You're a strong, smart, beautiful woman—and I'll just keep reminding you for the rest of the journey."

"I'll take you up on that," Lulu said, smiling tiredly. "Now, come...it's been a long day."

Rikku nodded, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
